Violences Nocturnes
by NSDAP35
Summary: Une vengeance. Le personnage principal sera Tomoe, car c'est mon personnage préféré. J'espère que sa mise en scène vous sera comme à moi une agréable surprise ! Lisez, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Voici un premier jet, s'il ne passionne pas, je le supprimerai.


Voici le début d'une petite histoire si vous le voulez bien. J'ai un style assez particulier, j'en conviens, n'en soyez pas offusqués. Les personnages et les villes appartiennent à Sunrise, le reste au fruit de mon imagination fertile dont le goût vous conviendra, du moins j'espère !

* * *

Chapitre premier : Yellow Cab'

Wind City...la capitale d'un puissant pays, riche, opulent, qui se veut juste et libre...mais pas pour tous. Qu'est-ce que la Liberté ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Une réponse subsiste : pouvoir réaliser son bonheur, le vivre, le ressentir intérieurement. Seulement pour certains, ce bonheur-là n'est pas accessible, comme si ce sentiment, pourtant si humain, que chaque personne sur Terre voudrait ressentir, ne leur été pas destiné.

Alors il n'y a pas de vie possible pour ces gens, pas de trêve, pas de repos. La vie, ce n'est plus ainsi qu'elle apparaît à leurs yeux; il s'agit maintenant d'un combat, de chaque instant, pour ne pas sombrer, chuter...dans la folie. Un dicton russe dit : « Chuter est permis, se relever est un devoir. » Encore faudrait-il pouvoir !

Il est plus de minuit dans les rues de cette ville, et c'est bien loin des beaux quartiers que notre héroïne, ou plutôt, devrais-je précisé, notre anti-héroïne traîne. Pas de repos, non, plus depuis longtemps pour cette personne, marquée par l'injustice et la trahison.

Elle marche, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux émeraude, balancés par le vent glacé d'automne, lui caressent doucement le visage. Son regard violacé, se jette sans passion sur le bitume crasseux, observant avec fatigue les cannettes vides, les débris de journaux trainés par cette forte brise, dégringoler le long des rues de l'avenue. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, plus violente aux cours de ces interminables nuits noires, s'engouffre dans le blouson de son propriétaire qui, instinctivement, remonte la fermeture éclair. Le bruit de ces pas martèle d'un rythme régulier le trottoir, frappant par la même occasion l'esprit de notre personnage. La fatigue...

Imperturbable, elle la poursuit. Omniprésente, insoutenable. Pour la tromper, et brusquer un peu ces sens vitaux, la citadine nocturne glisse une main lourde dans sa veste, et en sort une flasque argentée, qu'elle vide d'un trait. Le breuvage alcoolisé lui brûle quelques secondes le cerveau, avant d'irradier son estomac d'une douce chaleur. Une cigarette s'approche des lèvres de cette mystérieuse personne, et se consume de quelques millimètres par une inspiration molle. La fumée vient agresser son regard, la forçant à frotter ses yeux.

« Ah merde ! » Lâche t'elle, irritée par la fumée âcre.

Elle se retourne, la porte d'un immeuble désuet et sale lui faisant face. Elle entre en poussant fortement le battant. Deux par deux, elle grimpe les marches de l'escalier. Une pensée stupide lui traverse l'esprit.

« Il faut vraiment que je demande un appartement plus bas... »

La montée paraissant interminable lui donne accès au pas de la porte d'un logement aux murs fissurés. La locataire y glisse une clé rouillée, et entre en claquant machinalement d'un coup de botte la porte. Le trousseau, jeté avec une précision diabolique, atterrit dans un petit bol de porcelaine, et le blouson sur un meuble de bois vétuste. Elle se laisse chuter sur le lit, retirant adroitement ses bottes sans les mains. Elle vient serrer son oreiller de ses bras, le serrer fort.

« Bonne nuit chérie... » finit son esprit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le Soleil est déjà haut et la radio hurle une musique entraînante, suivi d'un bip atroce. Un poing ferme vient écraser la fonction d'arrêt du réveil. Notre héroïne se lève péniblement, le bip raisonnant encore dans sa tête endoloris par la migraine. Un bâillement ponctue ce réveil matinal.

« Il fait beau, sur l'ensemble de Wind City, la belle capitale de Windbloom ! Les nuages sont innocents et l'air est frais. De suite, nous laissons les informations à notre ami.. »

Le Soleil pénètre l'appartement, chassant l'ombre du papier peint beige. Ce dernier dévoile l'habitat de la locataire. Un papier peint des plus classiques tapisse les murs, cohabitant avec un ton plus foncé. Quelques meubles complètent l'espace vide : un lit, une armoire, une commode, une table et une cuisinière des plus antiques. La lumière stoppe à l'entrée d'une salle de bain dont la brillance rompt totalement avec le reste du logis. Aux murs, des photos éparses comblent la nudité du papier peint. Un drapeau mauryan, témoin d'un conflit passé, accompagne les photos, ultime trophée et souvenir de notre personnage.

Après une longue douche brûlante, la voilà propre, tournant sur elle-même, son corps ondulant sensuellement sur les notes d'une guitare folk émanant de la radio. Elle ouvre un tiroir, cherchant pendant un futile millième de secondes une culotte qu'elle enfile rapidement. L'armoire lui offre à son tour un chemisier blanc et un jean épousant à merveilles son fessier, qu'elle contemple satisfaite devant le miroir.

« Moh oui tu es belle » lance t'elle à la glace, souriante, dans un clin d'œil. En un instant, elle attrape son blouson sur la commode la veille. Prête à partir, elle coiffe sa magnifique crinière émeraude à grands coups de brosse, ponctués par de petits tiraillements causant quelques grimaces involontaires. Enfin elle tire un dernier tiroir de sa commode en rabattant le premier d'un coup de postérieur magistralement rythmé par la musique. Elle en sort un revolver .38 Special, qui, après avoir extrait et claqué le barillet chargé, vient finir à l'arrière du pantalon de la jeune demoiselle. La température quelque peu fraîche d'un canon métallique vient effleurer sa fesse gauche.

« Frooiiiiiid ! « Glapit-elle en galopant d'en l'appartement à la recherche de ces deux bottes de la veille. Enfilées, elle ouvre la porte et referme cette dernière tout doucement, faisant jouer la serrure.

Ainsi jaillit-elle de l'immeuble, respirant un grand bol d'air. Elle soupire, satisfaite quand une petite brune, à l'autre bout de la rue, lui fait de grands signes de la main.

« Tomoe ! Hé Tomoe ! Je suis là ! »

Détectée, la susnommée coure vers son interlocutrice, qu'elle salue d'un baiser sur la joue.

« 'Jour Miya. On y va ? »

« Oh lala je vois que tu es encore de bonne humeur. »

« Ne te soucis pas de ça. Qu'as-tu pris pour le petit déj' ? »

« Des croissants ! J'en ai pris trois ! »

« Donne ça. Il en manque deux. Je ne t'avais pas déjà dit que t'en mangeais trop. »

« Si mais... »

Tomoe s'arrêta et dressa un index sur la bouche de son interlocutrice.

« Non, tu te tais je t'en supplie. »

« Pour ce que je.. »

La même action se répéta.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Tomoe partit ainsi, son croissant entres les dents, en chiffonnant l'emballage en papier de ce dernier. Formant une boulette, elle le lança sur la tête de Miya, stoppée par la dernière interjection de son amie. La boulette rebondit sur son front, la tirant de ses songes.

« Bouge toi Miya, nous allons arriver en retard au travail. »

Elle s'exécuta, silencieusement.

Elles arrivèrent devant la compagnie de taxis Suzushiro and Co'. La patronne, siégeait triomphalement derrière son bureau d'acceuil, indiscutablement réservé à la renommée et incroyable Haruka. Celle-ci s'était volontairement installée devant l'entrée de service, pour contrôler les retards de ses employés. Elle apostropha nos deux amies.

« Hé là vous deux ! Qui de vous deux n'a pas remis son rapport ? Je sais qu'il en manque un, je sais que cela vient de vous, donc je sais que c'est vous ! »

Tomoe rétorqua, avec un ton bref, mais un large sourire.

« Je crois que la réponse est derrière moi »

« Miya ! » hurla la patronne folle de rage.

L'interpellée se retourna, verte de peur d'un prochain châtiment avec son supérieur. Tomoe lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je te conserverai les pages de la rubrique « emploi » du journal »

Elle s'évapora, rentrant dans le garage, et laissa son amie se faire méchamment empoigner par son supérieur, lui-même retenu par la secrétaire, une minuscule brune aux lunettes rondes du nom de Yukino.

Tomoe ne s'intéressait guère aux destins des autres, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire de toute façon, et surtout qu'en tirerait-elle ? Aider n'était pas dans ses cordes, voilà tout.

« Bonjour Tomoe ! »

Les saluts de ses collègues ne l'intéressaient guère, et elle les ignora avant de sauter dans un taxi classé au numéro 35. Elle ajusta le rétroviseur, puis enfonça la clé de contact. « C'est parti... »

La voiture démarra bruyamment en s'échappa dans une accélération vive du garage.

* * *

La journée commença tranquillement, et finit péniblement. Cette dernière fut coupée d'une courte pause déjeuner et café, durant laquelle Miya raconta avec émotions comment elle était passée à deux doigts de la porte. Tomoe s'en fichait éperdument. A la fin du service, elle ramena son taxi au garage, fatiguée et énervée. Elle remis son rapport dans la boîte aux lettres du supérieur. Puis sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment, traînant vers son logis. Miya la talonna en lui parlant un peu de sa journée. Elle ne discutait pas énormément, mais Tomoe détestait l'entendre. Cependant Miya semblait lui vouer une affection particulière, qu'elle laissait faire. Elle aussi, avant...elle avait été amoureuse.

« Hé Tomoe...je suis seule ce soir..enfin comme tous les soirs je suis bête... »

« Oui et ? » lâcha Tomoe déjà hors d'elle.

« Je...ce serait sympa si tu venais boire un verre chez moi..enfin j'aimerai... »

Tomoe pesa le pour et le contre. Rentrer ne l'intéressait guère, alors elle accepta...subtilement.

« Encore ? Si cela peut te faire plaisir ... » soupira t'elle.

L'appartement de Miya n'était pas bien loin de la compagnie. Il était plus grand et surtout bien plus fourni. Cela sentait bon le parfum des roses, qu'elle cultivait dans un coin de ce dernier. Moderne et confortable, Tomoe s'assit sur le sofa en s'étirant. Une musique douce et légère, telle une brise d'été, cultiva une ambiance relaxante que Tomoe appréciait tout particulièrement. S'enfonçant dans la cuisine spacieuse, Miya en revînt avec deux tasses et une théière de belle manufacture. Elle posa le plateau supportant celles-ci sur la table basse devant le sofa, et fit un sourire angélique à son invitée.

« J'aime bien quand tu es là, je me sens moins seule ! » Affirma t'elle joyeusement.

« Justement, maintenant que je suis là, tu n'es plus obligée de l'ouvrir sans cesse » glissa son interlocutrice sournoisement.

Affublée d'un léger tablier de cuisine rouge bordeaux, Mia servit et vînt s'asseoir à côté de Tomoe. Cette dernière avalait par petites gorgées régulières le brûlant liquide parfumé. Miya l'observait d'un air attendrie, elle était amoureuse, c'est sûr. Elle ria.

« Ne te brûle pas » fit-elle dans un sourire.

Tomoe relâcha sa nuque, la posant sur le sofa. Elle était fatiguée...très fatiguée. Elle reposa la tasse puis se prépara à se lever quand une sonnerie automatique interpella nos deux personnages.

« Oh le micro-onde ! Je pensais que tu aurais faim alors... » S'excusa Miya, confuse et honteuse de pousser la patience de son amie.

Mais elle retomba sur le divan, en plus d'être fatiguée, Tomoe sentait son estomac hurlait sa famine en se tordant malgré les massages de sa propriétaire. Elle battit en retraite, mais dans l'Honneur.

« D'accord, mais rapidement. »

« Oui oui ! » courait déjà Miya réceptionner son plat, sautillant de cette approbation.

Tomoe haïssait la voire heureuse, cela l'énervait au plus haut point, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle aussi avant...elle aimait l'Amour.

Rapidement la table fut dressée, et le repas servit. Des spaghettis à la carbonara, plat classique mais si appétissant, remplirent le ventre de notre chère taxi girl qui, repu et heureuse, tomba sur le lit. Le petit vin accompagnant le met principal, un Lambrusco, pétillant et frais, fit déposer son cerveau sur un nuage de coton immensément doux. Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner, et elle renonçait à rentrer chez elle. Miya avait gagné...encore. Elle ôta ses bottes et son jean avant de s'enfoncer sous la couette, moelleuse et chaude.

Cette dernière s'approcha de notre héroïne allongeait sur le lit, et l'observa. Elle se pencha sur elle, et sourit.

« Bonne nuit Tomoe.. » lui glissa t'elle au creux de l'oreille.

Par la suite, elle se déshabilla, et s'enfonça dans ce petit royaume de chaleur, avant de presser adroitement sa tête sur l'oreiller pour ne pas réveiller son invitée. Elle ferma les yeux, lançant un regard des plus amoureux sur la chevelure émeraude.

Les heures passèrent, et elle ne s'endormait pas, elle songeait à son amie, allongée à ses côtés. Tellement qu'un petit nid brûlant vînt titiller son bas-ventre. Elle rougit furieusement, puis glissa une main tremblotante comme pour éteindre ce foyer de désir. Elle avança ses jambes vers le fruit de ses pensées interdites. Son petit pied frôla le sien. Rien ne se passa. Elle remonta la longue jambe de sa partenaire du bout de ce dernier, puis descendit, avec toute la douceur du Monde.

Tomoe frémit, puis se retourna, dans un demi-sommeil. Miya rougit de plus belle, retirant vivement son pied. Elle frotta le creux de son entrejambe d'une main hésitante, puis assurée. Ce va-et-vient irradia, petit à petit, son ventre et tout son corps s'enflamma. Plus le frottement s'intensifiait, plus son majeur appuyait sur la courbe de son intimité. Un gémissement lui échappa. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer du sommeil de sa voisine. Un ardent baiser vint lui apprendre qu'elle ne dormait pas. Les deux mains plaquant les avant-bras de Miya sur le matelas, Tomoe tournait avec précision et douceur sa langue contre celle de son amie. La chemise entrouverte, ses seins, beaux et lourds, pesaient sur la poitrine de Miya. Libérant un bras, elle s'affaira à reprendre ce que cette dernière n'avait eu le temps de finir, et glissa habilement ses doigts sous une culotte en coton. L'un deux, plus agile et entreprenant, suivait la fente du sexe, et, une fois celui-ci suffisamment humide, entra dans l'intimité de sa partenaire. Miya libéra un gémissement de désir, avant de redoubler d'intensité dans ses baisers. Le mouvement qui s'ensuivit excita de plus belle la jeune femme, qui se courbait furieusement sous les assauts de sa partenaire. De fines gouttes de sueur perlait sur le corps des deux femmes. L'érotisme atteint son paroxysme quand Tomoe se frotta à sa compagne, joignant leurs heureuses souffrances, avant, dans une ultime jouissance, de s'effondrer sur le matelas, en haletant...heureuses tout simplement.


End file.
